Miracle Sister
by Just Mina
Summary: [Post-02] In which Jun is trying to adjust to the revelation of Davis' no-longer-secret life as a DigiDestined, and failing to do so. As if that's not enough, Davis disappears without trace, the DigiDestined shut her out, DemiVeemon is barely alive and Jun can't even enter the Digital World to save her baby brother. At least her parents aren't home to worry over their missing son.
1. Revealed

_A/N: One of the too many people who don't own Digimon._

* * *

**Miracle Sister**

**Section I: Jun Motomiya**

**Part I: Revealed**

* * *

It had been about a year or so since Malo-something-mon had been defeated.

A year since Jun Motomiya had found out all about her little brother's countless and unbelievable secrets.

A year and to Jun Motomiya, it still felt quite surreal.

Jun hadn't know how to react to the situation, so she simply avoided it. She told Davis what he wanted to hear, listened to the DigiDestined's explanations without really listening, but never believed in any of it.

Jun had seen the build up of monsters and strange towers on the news reports, but to believe that Davis had been a huge part of all that was too much to take in, even after a year.

One of the changes that had been brought on by the unveiling of the DigiDestined was that DemiVeemon now lived freely amongst the Motomiya family. Their father wasn't really bothered about a small blue dragon who did no one harm, remaining only Davis' shadow. Their mother had been fine, but had set a food limit on the Digimon, which he had taken far too harshly. Jun herself had nodded mutely, seeing the blue creature, but never really believing it. She had vowed to not ever interact with the creature in any way, shape or form.

Of course, DemiVeemon hadn't allowed that.

DemiVeemon had tried to communicate with Jun, though she didn't know why. The little Digimon was about as persistent as his partner. DemiVeemon had tried everything. Offered video games, asked for food, tried to discuss Davis when the boy had purposely left his partner at home, everything.

And after the first month, Jun gave in to the Digimon.

Over the year, DemiVeemon and Jun had formed a sort of friendship (according to DemiVeemon), a sort of understanding (as Jun had preferred to put it). Jun had learned quite some things about the little blue dragon, such as how much he was like his partner. The love for video games was the same, the appetite was the same, although DemiVeemon was much more willing to eat Jun's cooking than Davis was. Jun had also come to learn that the little blue dragon loved Davis very much, and would never ever for the life of him ever put Davis down. Ever.

Jun wondered if all Digimon partners were like this, or if Davis and DemiVeemon were special. She then wondered if she had a Digimon partner (not that she'd ever want one), would that partner share a bond with her that was strong as Davis and DemiVeemon's?

Jun had also come to learn of DemiVeemon's many different forms, including Chibomon, Veemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Magnamon, ExVeemon, Paildramon, Imperialdramon and all his versions through DemiVeemon's much-too-excited and probably-exaggerated stories. She hadn't seen any of these forms, only Veemon and Chibomon occasionally. She remembered seeing ExVeemon and Paildramon and Imperialdramon on the news reports about the build up of Digimon attacks from last year, but the memories of those forms of DemiVeemon were faint.

On the other hand, the only thing DemiVeemon had learned about Jun over the past year was that she was a decent cook, and she would pass him treats when Mrs Motomiya wasn't aware.

Davis was not completely oblivious to this bond that his sister and his Digimon partner had formed. He knew they got along and they talked and Jun looked after him whenever Davis couldn't take DemiVeemon out. He never thanked her verbally, and for the first time in her life, Jun didn't mind. Just seeing Davis and DemiVeemon's eyes light up at the sight of each other was enough.

Seeing those two so close made Jun feel uneasy; guilty and lonely but also, thankful and relieved. She didn't know how to explain it, so she let it slide, and focused on the joy it brought her.

The DigiDestined were a surprise to Jun, partly because Davis had been a part of this elite group, and partly because she didn't expect people like Matt and Jim's brother to be part of this group.

Now that their secret lives were no longer secret, their Digimon partners were free to be out in the open in the human world, no longer having to pretend to be stuffed animals. However, the group still went to great lengths to ensure that no non-DigiDestined ever made it into their group. Jun had learned this the hard way. They still refused to talk about the Digital World to other humans, or even Digimon. And if they did, for a report or something, it was always really brief. Jun didn't know what they thought they were hiding, but after seeing Digimon destroy her home town and the rest of the world, Jun found she didn't really want to know.

Still, Jun had tried hard to remember the DigiDestined, and envisioned each member in a new light, as it was a side of them she never could have guessed.

The soccer freak, who had given Davis those ridiculous goggles, and become his somewhat soccer coach, was the leader of the Original Group. She hadn't expected him, but then again, she was not surprised that there was a third reason Davis looked up to the soccer freak as his own older brother and mentor. The soccer freak had a always-hungry yellow dinosaur for a Digimon partner.

Matt too was a part of this group, which was the most shocking. He also had been and still was best friends with the soccer freak, which only grew Jun's dislike for the soccer freak. Matt's Digimon partner was a wolf-like creature, about the same size as Veemon and he was very friendly.

Matt's girlfriend was also a part of this group, and Jun should've seen that coming. This revelation meant Matt and his girlfriend knew each other from before Jun was even in the picture. Jun shrugged the couple off, as they didn't really bother her anymore. She had Jim. Matt's girlfriend's Digimon partner was an exotic pink bird who loved her partner.

That Izzy kid Davis always panicked about (because he was always late) was also part of the Original Group. Jun didn't know much about him, except he carried around a yellow and white laptop like it was his lifeline. Jun guessed it was because he liked having a portal to the Digital World around. The laptop kid's Digimon partner was a pink and grey ladybug that had a pretty okay sense of humour.

There was a girl who now lived in America, who was also a member of the Original Group. She visited Japan occasionally, almost always to meet with her DigiDestined friends. Her partner was a green plant like Digimon, with a giant pink flower as her hair, and that was all Jun knew and could recall about her.

Jim's brother was also an Original Member, which Jim had told Jun beforehand. Jim's brother too wore glasses and Jun hadn't expected a kid like him to have been involved with the Digimon life. His partner was a white and purple seal with red hair, who although was more confident than his partner, was also very supportive of Jim's brother.

Matt's brother was special in that he had been in both groups from the very beginning: Original and New. Jun saw this coming when she found Matt was involved with Digimon, but she also could've guessed due to the fact that this kid was a part of Davis' group of friends. Matt's brother's Digimon partner was a orange and white pig with bat ears that he flew with, and he looked far more cute than anything.

The nice girl, the one Davis had vowed never to give up on, was the soccer freak's little sister. Jun saw no resemblance between the two and therefore had firmly refused to believe the nice girl and the soccer freak were related, until the one night the Kamiyas invited the Motomiyas over for dinner. Apparently, the nice girl was supposed to be a part of the Original Group, but because of an illness, she had joined the Original Group later on in their adventures. And alongside Matt's brother, she had also been a part of the New Team. The nice girl had a gloved cat for a partner, who somehow seemed more mature than the other Digimon, for whatever reason.

Momoe Inoue's sister was, like Davis, one of the New DigiDestined. Jun had found this out from Momoe herself, and the appearance of Momoe's features in Davis' group of friends were the proof. Momoe's sister had a polite hawk for a Digimon partner, much contrasting Momoe's sister's own personality.

The youngest DigiDestined was only a member of the New Group and he was by far Jun's favourite. He was polite and reserved, and only spoke when necessary (such as to shut Davis up). He had a yellow armadillo for a Digimon partner and boy could that Digimon sleep.

Ken Ichijouji, the boy genius, was not only the latest member of the New DigiDestined, but he was also — _get this_ — Davis' _best friend_. When Davis had first brought Ken home, Jun couldn't think of a single even remote logical reason as to how Davis even got to talk to Ken, but apparently her brother had done a lot for Ken (as a DigiDestined) and the two had a strong friendship that neither of them let die. Ken's Digimon partner was an optimistic green worm who loved Ken. DemiVeemon told her about how Wormon was DemiVeemon's DNA Digivolution partner, which apparently meant that Wormon, or his other form, fused with ExVeemon and the result was Paildramon. Jun didn't know how to react to that either, since she didn't know what it meant to be a DNA Digivolution partner.

They were an odd group of friends, the DigiDestined, but somehow they all seemed to fit. Jun didn't know how, maybe they just made each other work. She kind of admired that, but she would never admit it.

* * *

"Okay, kids," Mrs Motomiya repeated for the umpteenth time that evening, "let's go over the rules, one last time."

Davis groaned in tired exasperation but DemiVeemon leaped onto his head, eager.

"_Davis_." Mrs Motomiya warned sternly.

Davis sighed.

"Jun's in charge until you come back. DemiVeemon can't eat more than one bowl full worth of food a day. No staying overnight in the Digital World."

"Emergency number's on the fridge." Jun continued, "Can't order out more than twice a week. Don't let the house — Davis' room in particular — become a disgusting place of filth."

At the mention of his room, Davis head shot round as he glared at his grinning elder sister.

"And no staying up all night to play video games!" DemiVeemon finished, trying to maintain his place of Davis' head.

"Good." Mrs Motomiya smiled in satisfaction.

"Honey, if we don't leave now," Mr Motomiya called from outside, "we'll be late."

"Okay, I'm coming."

The two children hugged their mother and waved goodbye their parents as they left the apartment, packed for a two week trip. Their parents had left to go visit their maternal aunt and grandmother, who had complained for far too long that Mrs Motomiya didn't visit them enough. The Motomiya offspring had stayed home, as Davis had a soccer match he couldn't miss and Jun had to look after him. Additionally, their aunt absolutely tortured DemiVeemon, never giving him a second to breathe, calling him adorable and hugging him too tightly and stuffing his face with sweets and treats non-stop.

Davis re-entered the apartment, stretching his arms, DemiVeemon still atop his head.

"Ah!" Davis declared. "Two whole weeks without Mom and Dad! This is gonna be fun! Are you ready for two weeks of awesome, DemiVeemon?!"

"Yeah!" the blue Digimon cheered.

"Davis, whatever you're planning to do," Jun deadpanned, "you can't do it."

"Relax," Davis assured, "I'm not planning anything."

Jun sighed in relief.

" … yet."

She glared at him warningly, as if daring him to try and test her.

"I'm going to sleep." Davis announced, heading for his room. "Come on, DemiVeemon."

"This early?" Jun asked, "We've just had dinner. Aren't you going to waste an hour or something playing video games with DemiVeemon?"

"Not today!" Davis called from his room, amongst shuffling which Jun recognised to be her brother changing into his pyjamas.

"Davis needs his energy for tomorrow!" DemiVeemon added.

"Oh yeah." Jun remembered, "You have your soccer match in the morning."

Davis said nothing, but came out of his room, clad in pyjamas and went to get a glass of milk. DemiVeemon hopped towards Jun.

Jun frowned to herself, remembering who else would be attending that match. She couldn't leave them alone with Davis. She had to do something. She couldn't stop them going to the match and she couldn't stop Davis from going, so she had one option left. She would have to go to the match, even if it had been three years since Jun had attended and watched one of Davis' soccer matches.

"Can I come?"

Davis looked at her in surprise. Was she kidding?

…

She _was_ kidding, wasn't she?

"Come on, it's not like I have anything to do." Jun explained, determined to get her way, "It's Momoe's turn to help out at the store. Besides, after the match you can help me with the groceries, since we're almost out."

Davis didn't move. The idea of his sister at one of his soccer matches was not unheard of, but she had stopped coming to them long before he met DemiVeemon. The DigiDestined would be there no doubt, but Jun and the DigiDestined never mixed well. Not before she found out they were DigiDestined, and not even after she found out.

"Oh come on, I promise I'll behave." Jun continued, lifting DemiVeemon and holding him above her shoulders, "And how is DemiVeemon supposed to watch his partner rock that soccer field without a decent seat?"

"Yeah!" DemiVeemon agreed, "Come on Davis!"

Davis contemplated something, whilst watching DemiVeemon laugh as Jun tickled him. He didn't want Jun at the match, because his friends were going to be there. And he knew he wasn't the only DigiDestined who didn't like Jun. But Davis also knew that their mother had left her in charge, so if he didn't comply to her wishes, she would probably ban him from the match full stop. Plus, DemiVeemon seemed to like the idea; and Davis couldn't deny that Jun did a good job of looking after DemiVeemon. She was almost as good as him, in that field. Almost.

"You're washing the dishes." was Davis' reply as he left to his room, DemiVeemon trailing behind.

Jun gave no reply, but carried on to her nightly duties, satisfied with Davis' answer. Anyone else would think he had said no, but Jun knew her brother — he had said yes.

To decode Davis' cryptic reply: Davis meant that as payment for coming to his match, she had to wash the dishes. It was a morning match, so Davis would have to leave much earlier to prepare and warm up and everything else. He would leave before Jun or DemiVeemon would even be awake, so he would have his breakfast before them too. And when Davis would leave, he wouldn't wash the dishes he would have breakfast in; that was Jun's responsibility now.

* * *

A/N: Was going to originally upload something else in celebration of Odaiba Memorial Day, but I can't. The wifi here doesn't work well enough for me to complete that so instead, enjoy this new, more-ready fic about Jun! Honestly, that girl needs more love.

Headcanon that applies to this fic: Everyone on the planet (inc. Jun and Momoe) does not become a DigiDestined.

_Happy Odaiba Memorial Day! 15 Years of Digimon, can you believe it? And that announcement was so perfect, I'm barely alive~~_

Feedback?


	2. Little Brother

_A/N: One of the too many people who don't own Digimon._

* * *

_Please don't take Tai and Sora's interactions/antics as Taiora. They both used to play soccer together so I assume that they would be equally supportive of the sport, even if Sora has moved on to tennis._

_The soccer match takes place in the same place where the Davis VS Ken match was held, in episode eight of 02._

* * *

**Miracle Sister**

**Section I: Jun Motomiya**

**Part II: Little Brother**

* * *

Jun woke early the next day. Davis had already left and DemiVeemon was still fast asleep, mumbling and drooling in his sleep, as usual.

An entire year and this was the first time Jun had to wake up DemiVeemon. Needless to say, Jun concluded that waking up DemiVeemon was a lot like waking up Davis. Except DemiVeemon was a lot smaller so instead of a bucket of water, she could have used a glass.

Jun didn't wake DemiVeemon up by throwing a glass of water in his face.

Well, not this time, at least.

Instead, she set for cooking breakfast and the smell woke up DemiVeemon like magic. In the many similarities that came with her brother and his Digimon, Jun concluded that if the duo ever swapped bodies, not many people would notice any difference.

DemiVeemon finished his breakfast at a speed that would give Davis a run for his money on a particularly exhausting day. Even after a year, Jun found it quite remarkable that such a little creature could eat so much food in such a short space of time. She wondered if all Digimon had pits of black holes in their stomachs.

The only good thing about DemiVeemon finishing his breakfast in less than ten minutes was that at least Jun and DemiVeemon wouldn't be late to the match.

* * *

As Jun walked to her destination, DemiVeemon in her arms, she took in the fresh air and noted what a perfect day it was. The sun was shining brightly and clouds covered the sky, not so much as to darken the day, but enough to keep the sun's heat at bay. A cool and light breeze ruffled Jun's clothes as she walked.

She arrived at her destination fifteen minutes before the match, and thankfully, there were still some seats left, so she still had somewhere to find and sit. However, not so thankfully, Jun caught sight of _them_. They had arrived before her, and they were laughing and chatting with her brother.

"Davis!" DemiVeemon pointed out from his place in Jun's arms.

Jun continued down the stairs, an impartial expression etched on her face. She said nothing as she arrived closer to Davis and his far too huge group of friends. Jun thought that she'd notice a few people missing. The American girl was always missing, so she didn't even count anymore. But besides her, every single one of _them_ was here. Most unfortunately.

"DemiVeemon!" Davis greeted, as he finally caught sight of his partner.

In response, DemiVeemon jumped out of Jun's arms and hopped to his partner, cheering his name.

"Where were you buddy?" Davis asked, "I was starting to think you weren't coming!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" DemiVeemon replied, "Jun was the one who held us up! Even when I told her again and again that we were gonna be late!"

"Well," Davis concluded, "that explains everything."

DemiVeemon and a few DigiDestined laughed.

"Now remember Davis," the soccer freak started talking, giving last minute tips and Davis listened with full attention, DemiVeemon also paying close attention. The duo looked so intent that if they even missed a single breath of what the soccer freak said, it would be the end of the world.

Jun frowned involuntarily, before interrupting rudely.

"Oy, Doofus," she called.

Davis turned to her, annoyed. As if her interruption deserved to be punished harshly.

"Mom called." Jun said, "That's why I was late."

"Oh." Davis said, losing his annoyed expression and placing DemiVeemon atop his head, "What'd she say?"

There it was; that look in his eyes that had been there for as long as she could remember. But Jun could never name what it was.

"Nothing; she was just checking up." Jun replied.

And then that look was gone, like the air from a balloon.

Jun felt this was a signal for her to lie. But she hesitated for a millisecond too late.

"Awh," Matt's girlfriend cooed, "your mom misses you already, and she only left last night."

"She's just checking to see if we haven't blown up the house already." Davis replied, removing DemiVeemon from his head, not making eye contact.

Jun wondered if the tone that Davis spoke in meant anything. It sounded like it did, but what it meant, she didn't know.

"Find a good seat, alright?" Davis said as he handed DemiVeemon to Jun, "DemiVeemon better have a perfect view, or else."

"Digimon or not, you can't threaten me Doofus." Jun smiled as she ruffled Davis' hair, making no contact with those wretched goggles.

Davis shooed her hand off his head and Jun smirked.

"It's been three years Doofus," Jun said, "make it worthwhile."

"Yeah, yeah." Davis replied, "You just worry about finding a good seat."

Jun and DemiVeemon left Davis with the DigiDestined. Jun reprimanded herself as she left, but she didn't know what for.

Jun let DemiVeemon choose a seat from where he could see from Jun's lap. When they were seated, Jun looked down at her brother.

Davis and _their_ laughter had resumed. Davis accepted a noogie from both Matt and his soccer freak of a best friend before the DigiDestined seated themselves nearer to the field.

The match started and Jun locked her eyes onto the field. It was difficult to distinguish Davis now that he didn't have those wretched goggles on his head.

Because it had been three years, Jun felt herself relive a kind of unfamiliar yet familiar feeling. Like reliving a memory from a dream. Save for DemiVeemon dancing and cheering in her lap, and the group of misfits a few rows before her, watching Davis play gave Jun a feeling of déjà vu. It brought a smile on her face.

For the first half, Jun didn't cheer. She just sat and watched with a smile; cherishing the feeling of déjà vu.

Davis put his heart and soul into it when he played, and it clearly showed. The only other time Jun had seen Davis look so comfortable and determined was when he played video games. Except when he played video games, he had dark circles under his eyes and his fingers seemed to move of their own accord.

But here, Davis was in his element. He played with heart, soul and every inch of himself. Even his fingers curled into fists and unfurled, depending on his position.

She hadn't even noticed he had scored, until half the crowd burst into cheers and she saw the team crowd around and congratulate Davis. The sight of this triggered a distant memory of a younger girl who resembled her, cheer for something as animated as the soccer freak and Matt's girlfriend cheered now.

Jun felt herself lose her connection with reality, as she floated somewhere between the reality and an ocean of lost memories. Still, she kept an eye on her brother. Her brother who had never before shown such determination in anything. Jun knew if her parents saw Davis now, they would only wish that he put the same determination into his studies. Jun kind of wished that too.

Jun wondered if he still planned on pursuing his crazy noodle cart dream. Or if that dream had been replaced by Digimon too. She knew it was very likely, but she still hoped not.

She blinked and it was half-time.

DemiVeemon jumped up and down, demanding that they go down to Davis.

Involuntarily, or voluntarily (Jun couldn't tell), she got up from her seat and went downstairs, where the DigiDestined had already crowded around Davis.

She overheard something she thought was impossible.

"Alright Davis!" the soccer freak cheered, "You could almost play professionally!"

"Soccer? Professionally?" Davis asked, "Sorry Tai, that's not for me."

"Shame." the soccer freak mourned, "Such talent, wasted."

"Don't tell me you were serious about the noodle cart." Momoe's sister commented.

"Wait, you're giving up soccer for what?!" the soccer freak looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Look, you guys can say what you want now," Davis countered, "but when you're eating a bowl of delicious noodles, courtesy of me, you'll be glad I didn't pursue soccer."

Momoe's sister rolled her eyes.

"Sora, hold me," the soccer freak said, "I think I'm dreaming. I need to sit."

"Stop being so overdramatic, Tai." Matt's girlfriend said, "If Davis doesn't want to play, he doesn't have to."

"But it's soccer!" the soccer freak moaned, "Have you _seen_ him play, Sora, have you?!"

"Davis can do anything!" DemiVeemon leaped straight into Davis' grasp, "No matter what it is, I'll be there every step of the way partner!"

"Thanks, buddy!" Davis smiled. "I don't get why you all can't be as supportive as DemiVeemon!"

"Because we're not crazy!" the soccer freak burst out.

"It may surprise you to know that not everyone's lives revolve around soccer." Jun spoke, without knowing why or how. "And Doofus here may be many things, but he's not crazy."

No one spoke, partly not knowing what to say and partly due to surprise; they hadn't notice Jun's presence. Davis watched his sister, awe filling his eyes.

Jun folded her arms as she stood by Davis, waiting for a response from any of these people. Even if she admired them for the strength of their bond, it didn't mean she had to like them.

The soccer freak said nothing, and Jun was glad he didn't. Otherwise, she would've said something she probably would end up regretting.

The soccer freak looked like he was going to say something, but left it and went back to his seat in the crowd. The rest of the DigiDestined followed him slowly, until it was just Davis, Jun and DemiVeemon.

Davis handed her DemiVeemon, but didn't look her in the eye.

"Uh," he hesitated, "thanks."

"Yeah." Jun replied, just as hesitant, "Don't cream the other team too bad."

Davis grinned.

"What's the fun in that?"

She ruffled his hair and then left to her own seat, feeling much better than when she had come.

The second half began and Jun found herself cheering alongside DemiVeemon.

Jun didn't know if it was her imagination, but Davis played with a lot more heart in the second half, and it showed. She wondered what the cause of that was. It was probably the soccer freak. It usually was.

Still, she basked in unfamiliar yet familiar pride as she watched Davis play.

DemiVeemon cheered like there was no tomorrow, and his enthusiasm was quite contagious.

Before either of them knew it, the match was over, and Davis' team cheered the loudest. Jun found herself at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Davis, who was currently congratulating the other team on a great game.

She followed as DemiVeemon rushed towards Davis. It was when she came face to face with him that she noticed. He had a nose bleed.

Jun pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped the blood off his face.

"What is wrong with you Doofus?!" Jun asked, "Don't you hear anything I say?!"

"'M fine!" Davis replied as he squirmed under her grasp. "Really! This is nothing!"

Finally, Davis managed to pry her off. He removed and binned the tissue, his face now void of blood. Before Jun could say anything else, the DigiDestined crowded around him, each one of them having something to say. Some quite loudly, some quite silently.

The soccer freak had been the first to say something. When his conversation had ended, he had been pushed out of the group, alongside Jun. Both waited for the crowd to subside.

"Sorry." It took a while for Jun to register the fact that the soccer freak was addressing her, "It was only a joke. But I probably would've done the same if it was Kari."

She said nothing.

"You're crazy," he commented with a smile. "but you're still a good sister."

Not good enough, was all Jun could think.

"Did you teach him to play?" Jun asked, not taking her eyes off her brother, who was blushing under the compliments of the nice girl and Matt's girlfriend.

"I helped him when he needed it." the soccer freak said as Davis burst out at the youngest, quiet kid, his face still red.

"He's good." Jun commented on his skills, and partly on the skills he was taught.

"He's amazing." the soccer freak corrected, and Jun didn't disagree.

Neither of them said anything as Davis picked up a bag and put his goggles back on. He approached them, DemiVeemon in his arms.

"Ready." Davis announced.

"Let's go!" DemiVeemon cheered.

Jun gave a small laugh as she took Davis' bag from him, seeing as he was probably tired from his match.

She waited for him as he waved all his friends goodbye. They walked side by side, but she led the way.

Her first destination was not the supermarket, and he noticed this.

"Where are we going?" Davis asked, confused. "I thought we needed groceries."

"Ice cream. My treat." Jun replied, "Trophies are good for show, but they don't taste as good as ice-cream."

"Are you serious?"

"Did you win or not?"

Davis and DemiVeemon cheered loudly and simultaneously. Jun almost regretted her decision. _Almost._

* * *

Despite the fact that DemiVeemon had arms smaller than a fully grown T-Rex, Jun still bought him a separate cone of ice-cream. She hadn't gotten herself any, feeling as though she didn't deserve it. But when Davis had asked why she didn't get any, she replied she was saving her money.

By the time they entered the supermarket, Davis and DemiVeemon had long finished their ice creams and Jun had started noticing in herself the preliminary symptoms of a headache.

Davis was retelling his soccer match, but from his own point of view, and with far too much enthusiasm.

Jun was reminded of DemiVeemon when he told her stories of his many different forms.

Davis and Jun didn't split up in the supermarket, so Jun was "lucky" enough to hear the rest of her brother's tale.

"… I didn't think I could make that save! It was a long shot," Davis spoke animatedly, "but _did you see that save?!_"

"I did, Davis! I did!" DemiVeemon encouraged Davis to continue, "It was amazing!"

"It was pretty amazing, wasn't it buddy?" Davis asked, "But then again, it _is_ me."

"You can say that again!" DemiVeemon replied enthusiastically.

Jun scanned the shelves for a particular product, forcing herself not to burst out at Davis.

"You know DemiVeemon," Davis started, "I'm still going for my own noodle cart. But I'm still gonna be the best soccer player in my spare time!"

"Yeah!" DemiVeemon cheered.

"Doofus," Jun said as she picked a tin off the shelf and turned it over, reading it, "famous people don't have spare time."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Davis asked, not getting it.

She looked at him nonchalantly, as if pointing out something too obvious.

"Really successful people are famous," Jun said, "aren't they?"

She didn't wait for his response as she moved to the next aisle. She did note how DemiVeemon and Davis stayed in their spot, temporarily shocked.

Davis snapped out of it, approached Jun but he didn't say anything after that.

His silenced awe gave enough time for her headache to subside.

Jun walked through the aisles at a pace Davis found hard to keep up with. Jun guessed he was probably still shocked.

She didn't know why, though. Jun had been the very first person to know of Davis' dream, which was at least ten years old. And although she had never before encouraged him verbally, she had never put it down either. Not like the soccer freak. Or the rest of Davis' so-called friends.

Davis didn't say anything for the rest of the shopping trip. For that reason, Jun worked faster, so she could go home. She needed to complete her homework before tomorrow, or she wouldn't be able to see Momoe.

Jun paid for the groceries, but gave Davis none of the shopping bags. Instead, the two stepped out in silence.

Their silence was broken by an ear piercing scream. Jun was about to curse the girl who screamed, but at the sight of the reason behind the scream, Jun lost all her annoyance. She stared up in terror.

It was a Digimon.

And not just _any_ Digimon; it was the same Digimon that had ruined Matt's Christmas concert from last year.

"DarkTyrannomon!" recognised Davis.

DemiVeemon was out of Davis' grasp and on the ground, ready to fight.

Jun had never before seen Davis fight a Digimon. But he moved with the same ease as he did back on the soccer field earlier that day. With a heavy heart, Jun realised that Davis was also in his element here.

"Jun, where's my Digivice?" Davis asked, "And my D-Terminal?"

Jun fished her coat pockets and threw Davis his weird devices.

"DemiVeemon! Time to Digivolve!" Davis commanded, "Jun, find a laptop!"

"DemiVeemon Digivolve to …" DemiVeemon glowed as Jun stared in awe, "Veemon!"

"Digi-Armour Energize!"

"Veemon Armour Digivolve to …" Veemon glowed again, and so did one of Davis' devices. "Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

The what the who now?

"_Jun!_" Davis yelled. "Laptop,_ now!_"

Jun tore her eyes away from Flamedramon as he battled DarkTyrannomon and looked to the screaming, dispersing crowd. One girl had left a functioning laptop on a bench nearby. The only problem was that DarkTyrannomon was way too close to said bench.

"Davis!" Jun called and pointed, "Get it away from that bench!"

Davis' gaze followed the direction Jun's finger was pointed at. He then turned to his partner Digimon.

"Flamedramon!" Davis yelled, "Get DarkTyrannomon away from that laptop! We need it to open a Digi-Port!"

"Roger that, Davis!"

Jun watched as Flamedramon or whatever he was called now attacked DarkTyrannomon from behind, making him back away from the bench and the laptop. When both Digimon were a safe distance away, Jun went in for the laptop.

She came back to Davis, and held up the laptop for him.

He held up a device and pointed it at the laptop screen, "Digi-Port, Open!"

The laptop screen glowed as Davis turned around, "Flamedramon! We're ready with the Digi-Port!"

It was perfect timing, as Jun would later describe it. DarkTyrannomon was directly in front of the laptop, his back facing Jun and the laptop. In front of DarkTyrannomon, Flamedramon cried something multiple times. With every attack, DarkTyrannomon fell tumbled back away from Flamedramon and closer to the laptop.

Jun closed her eyes in fear, thinking the Digimon would fall on and crush her. She heard it get closer and closer until finally, Jun felt she was going to die. But it never came. All she heard was DarkTyrannomon's cries subside and felt a glowing light. Jun opened her eyes just in time to see the huge Digimon glow and disappear into the laptop.

Jun almost dropped the laptop.

"Yes!" Davis cheered, "Another score for the DigiDestined!"

Flamedramon approached the two.

"And Flamedramon, buddy! It's been so long!" Davis praised, "You were awesome, like always!"

"Davis," Flamedramon spoke in a voice much _much_ deeper than DemiVeemon's, "I think you're missing the point here."

Davis looked to him.

"What was DarkTyrannomon doing in the real world?"

Jun dropped the laptop.

Davis and Flamedramon turned to her.

Jun screamed, as something else grabbed her attention.

"What?" Davis asked, "DarkTyrannomon's gone!"

"The groceries!" Jun repeated and pointed.

Davis and Flamedramon turned to what had been the battlefield, and saw the numerous shopping bags thrown about and crushed and ruined.

"That was all our shopping money for the week!" Jun cried as she fell to her knees in despair.

Davis and Flamedramon looked sheepish.

And despite the fact that both Davis and Flamedramon were the reason she was still alive, Jun had never before felt so much like a babysitter.

* * *

DemiVeemon had been able to Digivolve all the way to Flamedramon due to the energy from the ice cream he had had before. Jun sighed in relief when she found this out; that was a close decision.

As compensation for destroying the groceries, Flamedramon De-Digivolved into Veemon, Digivolved into Raidramon and then carried the Motomiya siblings home.

Needless to say, Jun had decided that she would never again ride any Digimon. Ever.

They reached home fast though, which had been the upside. Thankfully, they had leftovers from yesterday, so at least there was some dinner.

Jun decided to worry about the groceries later.

Oh, the scene of all that wasted money was going to haunt her nightmares. She just knew it.

After dinner, Jun sat on the floor in the living room area, remembering that if she didn't finish this schoolwork, she wouldn't be able to see Momoe. Which would leave her either alone, or with Davis and Veemon.

And after today, Jun was willing to do anything to get out of _that_.

Davis and Veemon sat by her on the floor, playing video games. Anyone else wouldn't be able to work in such atmosphere, but Jun had had more than enough practice in blocking those two out.

After half an hour, their games took a break and Veemon used this opportunity.

"Jun," Veemon (who could maintain this form after having dinner) said shyly, "uh, I'm sorry, about the, uh, food."

Jun realised she hadn't spoken to either of them since after the battle, except to scream on the ride home on Raidramon. Jun sighed.

"It's fine, Veemon," Jun said, looking up at him, and closing her pen, "it couldn't be helped. And you did save my life, so it's fine."

She rubbed his head as a sign of forgiveness.

"Does this mean we have to cut down on our food from now on?" Veemon asked.

Jun sighed. She had come up with one solution. But it would come at her expense. She could always use her own allowance, since she hadn't been lying when she told Davis that she had been saving up. Ever since Jun had moved on from Matt, she had purchased a noticeably less amount of Teenage Wolves merchandise (which was very expensive, by the way) so she found she had large amounts of allowance that she didn't know what to do with.

"No, Veemon," Jun replied, her lie ready, "Mom left some emergency money in case something happened. We can use that."

"Alright!" Veemon cheered as Davis re-entered the room.

"What?" Davis asked as he reclaimed his seat.

"We don't have to cut down on food!" Veemon cheered, "Your mom left some emergency money! We're saved, Davis!"

"Mom didn't tell me that." Davis replied, eyes locked with Jun in suspicion.

But Jun was ready.

"You're not in charge." Jun replied.

Davis and Veemon resumed their games, and Jun continued her work.

Jun didn't know how long she had been working, but she heard the sound of the video games silence, and the cheering and yelling of Veemon and Davis had also subsided.

When she finished, she encased her pen in its lid and stretched. She caught sight of the clock and noticed that it was a long time past midnight. About two and a half hours past.

Jun looked to her brother and his partner.

Veemon had De-Digivolved back into DemiVeemon and was sleeping soundly on the sofa, curled up like the adorable Digimon he was.

Davis, on the other hand, was on the floor, asleep on his side, facing Jun. His head was rested on his arm, for he didn't have a pillow. Jun knew the best thing to do here was to wake him up so he could change into his pyjamas and sleep in his bed.

But then again, Davis had had both an intense soccer match and the first skirmish with a Digimon in a long time, so he was especially tired.

Jun settled for covering Veemon in a small blanket. She covered Davis in his own blanket, so there would be some sense of familiar comfort. She gently lifted his head and slid a cushion underneath it, into which he snuggled immediately. Then Jun noticed the goggles.

Gently, Jun removed the goggles and placed them on the nearest table. So when Davis woke up, he wouldn't step on them as a zombie, and then cry when they broke.

She watched him sleep. He was sound and comfortably asleep.

This was how her baby brother should be, Jun thought, playing soccer and video games, and just being a kid. Not being away fighting monsters.

Jun had liked the Davis who had played in the match earlier that day. That boy was her baby brother. That boy was who her baby brother should be.

The Davis who had fought DarkTyrannomon like it was nothing, that boy was not her baby brother. And at the same time he was.

Jun realised that she had only had a glimpse of what Davis was like as a DigiDestined.

DigiDestined. That word was still so foreign, still didn't make any sense.

That Davis who had fought DarkTyrannomon like it was nothing, that was Davis the DigiDestined.

Jun didn't know who that boy was.

* * *

_Feedback?_


	3. Elite Group

_A/N: One of the too many people who don't own Digimon._

* * *

_Please note that updates have been/are/will be every Friday, BST (British Summer Time)._

_Also, in this chapter, all Digimon are in their rookie forms, with the exception of Upamon and Poromon, unless stated otherwise._

* * *

**Miracle Sister**

**Section I: Jun Motomiya**

**Part III: Elite Group**

* * *

Next morning, Jun woke approximately two hours before she had to leave for school. Just in time. She tended to her morning necessities and then cleared her work, readying her bag for school. Neither Davis nor DemiVeemon stirred in their sleep, let alone awaken.

When she was done, which was an hour later, Jun set out for making breakfast, realising that tomorrow's breakfast would be the last before she needed to go out and do the grocery again.

The smell of breakfast woke up Davis and DemiVeemon, which caused Jun to smirk in triumph.

After breakfast, the Motomiya siblings left for school, DemiVeemon safely tucked in Davis' arms. What with the reveal of Digimon, the DigiDestined were able to take their partners with them to school. However, the Digimon had to wait away in an empty classroom, but could reunite with their human partners at lunch and any other free time. Gym was an exception, as the students didn't have to concentrate on paper and pen, Digimon were able to roam the gymnasium, (sometimes participate) and watch their human partners in action. (And on some occasion, cheer them on. Rather loudly, in some cases, as Jun had heard.)

Jun wondered if any of the DigiDestined received any fame, or other special treatment for saving the world and being the only ones to have Digimon partners. Davis hadn't told her anything else.

She wondered if the Original DigiDestined received the same privileges, since their Digimon partners weren't in the human world as frequently as the New DigiDestined. Jun wondered why that was.

There were no DigiDestined at her high school, and Jun didn't know if she was supposed to be relieved or disappointed. She went with relieved since she saw more than enough of DemiVeemon every day. Because as adorable and harmless as he was, she didn't want him hindering her studies either. He did enough of that at home.

Jun and Davis parted ways, due to their schools being different and Jun made sure to tell Davis that he wasn't allowed to go to the Digital World without telling her. Davis refused until Jun threatened him with a lack of food for the rest of the week.

Satisfied, Jun continued to walk to school, meeting up with Momoe Inoue on the way. Jun updated Momoe on everything that happened yesterday, including both the soccer match and the ruined grocery trip. She also added in how she would have to use up her allowance for food.

Momoe offered her a discount at her family store and Jun thanked Momoe endlessly, dubbing her a saviour.

Momoe then went on to ask about the Digimon attack and asked the same question Flamedramon had. What _was_ a Digimon doing in the real world?

Jun shrugged it off; she didn't like getting involved with Digimon.

Momoe then asked her if that Digimon attack was going to be on the news, throwing Jun into a panicked frenzy about her appearance on television.

Jun changed the subject by asking Momoe what they were doing today. Momoe disappointed her by saying that it was her brother Mantarou's turn to help out at the store but he was ill (disgustingly sneezing all over everything within three feet of him) so as the second oldest, it was Momoe's job to cover for him first.

Jun was disappointed, but Momoe cheered her up saying that although tomorrow it was her turn at the store again, she could swap days with Chizuru or Yolei so Momoe and Jun could go grocery shopping tomorrow and after that, they could go to the mall, as Momoe's treat.

Honestly, Jun didn't know what she'd do without Momoe Inoue.

* * *

Jun dropped Momoe off at the Inoue family store and then walked home alone, constantly checking to realise that Davis had not contacted her about going to the Digital World, which meant he was in the real world.

Good.

Jun took her time getting home, relinquishing in the peace of solitude. She felt some comfort in the fact that the today and tomorrow were all planned out for her, without surprises. And due to it being a week of school, Davis wouldn't dream of sneaking away to the Digital World. He had enough sense to see that, and even if he wasn't in the right state of mind, the soccer freak wouldn't let him. And to Davis, the soccer freak's word was God's word.

Though the soccer freak encouraged things in Davis that Jun didn't approve of, he did have his useful moments.

As Jun walked home, she passed by many shops, all filled with items that taunted her: she couldn't buy anything until her grocery was over and done with, all for the sake of her brother. And he didn't even know.

She wondered why she hadn't told him the truth.

Actually, she had stopped telling him the truth about a lot of things, not things that would get her into trouble, but things that she did as an older sister for her only baby brother.

Jun entered the building, remembering that Davis would be home before her, if he hadn't gone out with his friends. Davis' school was closer to home, after all.

She entered the apartment and was met with noise. Not the usual noise, but the noise of voices. Talking. Chatting. Giggling. Laughing. Some yelling.

Jun set her bag on the kitchen counter and followed the noise to its source: Davis' room.

Without knocking, Jun opened the door to Davis' room and stared in shock.

The DigiDestined.

All of them. All ten of them. And Davis.

Momoe's sister. Ken Ichijouji. Jim's brother. Matt. Matt's girlfriend. Matt's brother. The nice girl. The small, quiet kid. The soccer freak. That kid with the laptop. And Davis.

And all their partner Digimon.

They were all sat quite comfortably, spread around the room. Their bags and other personal items lay in a pile in a corner and the laptop kid had his laptop out (surprise, surprise).

"Jun!" Veemon greeted, breaking the awkward silence, "You're home! What took you so long?"

Jun didn't reply, but asked to talk to Davis, alone.

He came out silently and she closed the door, arms folded ready for an explanation.

"I wanted to tell them about the attack yesterday." Davis started, "But then the computer room was closed and there was nowhere else to go. Mom and Dad weren't home and school was nearby so I thought this'd be easiest."

He gave a sheepish shrug, hoping for acceptance. Jun sighed and massaged her forehead.

"Oh, and Ken's staying overnight."

"_What?!_"

"His parents aren't home." Davis explained, more shy than sheepish, "I thought he'd be lonely."

Jun groaned. She didn't care if they could hear her through the door, or if they were purposefully listening in.

She stared down at her brother, who looked as sheepish and uncomfortable as the time he broke Mom's favourite vase.

"I'll let you off this one time." Jun said, as Davis looked up in glad surprise, "But if you ever do this again — much less without giving me a warning … !"

"Okay, okay. Got it. It won't happen again! DigiDestined's honour!" Davis then grinned, "Thanks Jun!"

And then he was back in his room; in his elite group of friends.

Partly to get her mind off the current situation, and partly to avoid her brother's guests, Jun decided to take a nice, long shower.

She didn't come out for an hour. But at long last, she had convinced herself that she couldn't hide in there forever. Plus, she was feeling hungry and there was no doubt Veemon was going to come knocking on her door asking her when dinner was.

So, after getting dressed, Jun headed for the kitchen. As much as she didn't like the DigiDestined, Jun had grown a soft spot for Veemon; and Veemon was very thorough about including his friends in everything he did. Even eating, which Jun found quite surprising, since she had learned the hard way why you do not disturb a Digimon eating.

Even if they've just hatched out of a DigiEgg.

* * *

Jun felt more like a mother than a sister, hearing the voices of children as she stayed alone in the kitchen, cooking. She had started off preparing a small meal, but then she had remembered Veemon's appetite and after having seen Davis pack for that trip to the Digital World three months ago, she hadn't needed to ask if all Digimon had the same bottomless pit of a black hole for a stomach.

Besides, she was going to do the grocery tomorrow anyway. Might as well use up the ingredients before they expire.

Jun couldn't make out what the DigiDestined were saying, but they had been talking for two hours now. She was almost finished with dinner, and she was surprised no one had reacted to the smell of food.

It must be something really serious, Jun thought, if it meant Davis and Veemon hadn't been attracted to the smell of food. Then again, Jun added, maybe the open window letting out most of the delicious smells was the reason Davis and Veemon couldn't smell the food as well through the closed bedroom door.

_Or they were deeply concentrating on something else._

At this thought, Jun reprimanded herself, but she didn't know what for.

That was another thing. Ever since she had found out about the DigiDestined's double lives, she had started reprimanding herself, without knowing what for.

The sound of a door opening broke Jun out of her thoughts.

It was Veemon.

Catching sight of the feast Jun had managed to prepare, Veemon's eyes shone.

"Is that … ?"

Jun laughed.

"Come on," she said as she headed for the living room area, "you can help set up."

Wordlessly, Veemon helped Jun move the coffee table from the living room and against the wall. The blue Digimon then helped set the food and plates and glasses down on the floor where the coffee table had been, so everyone could sit down and have dinner as though they were on a picnic. Of course, there were incidences where Jun had to reprimand Veemon for trying to eat.

Veemon had been the one who had initiated their friendship, and Jun had wished he hadn't. Her friendship with Veemon highlighted to Jun just how lonely she was in comparison to Davis and his too-large group of friends. The current moment was a clear example. Davis was in his room, surrounded by ten other humans and ten other Digimon, all of whom treasured Davis as a friend; and Jun was out in the living room, with no one to keep her company except Veemon. She didn't even know why Veemon went to such lengths just to befriend her. And she wasn't going to ask him either. She didn't need to know. His friendship was enough. She was grateful for it; it showed her that even if Davis was a DigiDestined, she was still a part of that too.

When Jun and Veemon were done, Veemon took his seat and Jun rolled her eyes at this as she headed for the door to her brother's room.

Needless to say, they were not expecting her again.

_(As always.)_

"You guys hungry?"

No one said anything for the longest while, and Jun almost felt offended.

"I thought it was my turn to cook?" Davis asked, confused.

"You looked a little busy." Jun deadpanned.

At her words, the DigiDestined all shifted their eyes in a kind of awkward but sheepish silence, looking like they wanted to be anywhere but here.

_(Or that they wanted Jun and her intrusion gone.)_

"Well, _I'm_ not complaining!" Davis recovered. "Come on guys!"

Jun backed away from the door as Davis led his not-so-little army of friends out of his room and into the living room area. Veemon hadn't waited for anyone, and had started on his own.

If it had been any of the other DigiDestined's Digimon, Jun would have reprimanded them. But this was Veemon, whom she had a soft spot for. After all, he was the only one out of all the DigiDestined and their Digimon who tried to befriend her since this unbelievable revelation.

Jun watched on as all the DigiDestined seated themselves, their Digimon partners sitting right beside them. Some even sitting in their laps (e.g. Momoe's sister, the polite kid) or atop their heads (e.g. Matt's brother).

When they had all settled down, Davis started without waiting for anyone. He also playfully reprimanded Veemon for starting without him.

Satisfied with Davis' guests settled in, Jun silently headed for her room. But she was stopped by a voice.

"Jun, where are you going?" Matt Ishida, of all people, asked, "Aren't you going to eat too?"

She caught sight of his Digimon partner, animatedly chatting with the yellow dinosaur.

"I just have to take care of something first," Jun lied, "yell if you need anything."

And before she could be interrupted again, Jun disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Well, this is just great, thought Jun as she looked around her room. She had nothing to do, she couldn't call Momoe and she was trapped in her own bedroom, by Davis' friends at that.

Jun opened her bedroom window and let the cool air freshen her and her room. She closed her eyes, leaning her elbows on the window sill, her chin in her hands. She didn't have anything else to do, so she let her mind wander.

* * *

Jun didn't know how long she'd been in her room, or where her mind had actually wandered to. All she remembered was being at the window sill, and hearing the phone ring the next minute.

The situation registered in her mind and momentarily forgetting about that wretched elite group having rudely invading her home, Jun rushed out of her room as the ringing stopped.

Davis had answered the phone.

"Oh yeah, we're fine!" Davis spoke into the receiver, whilst trying to swallow something, "No, we haven't blown up anything! Honest!"

He paused.

"Okay, so _maybe_ Flamedramon—"

Knowing where this sentence was headed, Jun reflexively pushed Davis out of the way and snatched the receiver from his grasp before he could finish.

"Hey!"

"Go eat." Jun commanded as she held the receiver against her ear.

It was her mother.

"_What?!_" Mrs Motomiya was panicked, "Flamedramon did what?! Who's Flamedramon?! Davis, _what did you do?!_"

"Mom, calm down," Jun soothed, "it's fine, nothing happened."

"Jun?" asked her mother, "Where's Davis?"

"He's fine too. He's not dead." Jun added that last part in, just in case.

Her mother sighed.

"Thank goodness." she replied, "What was Davis saying?"

"Oh nothing," Jun answered, "he was just trying to scare you, is all. He's bored."

"Well, if that's all …" the woman sounded like she didn't believe Jun, "Ah! Your father needs rescuing again."

Jun laughed, her father was a great man, but unfortunately for him, he was the victim of many of his sister-in-law's jokes and teases.

"Be safe kids." Mrs Motomiya finished, "I'll talk to you later."

Jun said goodbye to her mother and sighed in relief after she replaced the receiver.

She turned and looked to the group of DigiDestined. Davis was having a kind of eating match with Veemon; thankfully, he hadn't notice her lie to their mother. She didn't want to have to lie to him again, in explaining why.

"Ah, Jun!" Jim's brother spoke, "Are you going to join us now?"

The DigiDestined and their partners all turned to her, waiting for an answer. Jun was going to make up another excuse, but she was trapped under their gazes. There was no way out this time. She had no choice.

So with much regret, Jun joined them.

She received a place between Momoe's sister and the quiet kid.

The DigiDestined didn't wait for her; their conversations carried on like normal. Jun, in herself, ate her food without sound. At her first bite, Jun wondered how long she had been in her room, since her food was notably colder than when she had left it.

"We're very sorry." Jun turned to her right, where the quiet kid stared at his Digimon partner eat from his plate, "For intruding."

"It's fine." Jun replied, thankful that it was this kid she was stuck talking to (better him than anyone else here, actually), "You guys don't all gather like this unless it's really important, I know. Plus, Veemon seems to like it, so it's not all bad."

She added in a smile, just for good measure. And it seemed to work, because the quiet kid lit up and continued on politely telling his Digimon partner to stop stuffing his face.

"Jun, I have to say," Momoe's sister spoke with a mouthful from Jun's right, "your cooking is marvellous!"

"Thanks, but," Jun shielded her face with her arm, "looks like you've picked up Davis' eating habits."

"Sorry." Momoe's sister said again, and then swallowed.

Feeling obliged to continue this conversation, Jun broke their silence.

"So have you protected your room?" Jun asked, silently thanking Momoe for this piece of information, "Or has Mantarou disgustingly sneezed over everything?"

"Oh no, it's fine." the youngest Inoue replied, "Mom, Chizuru and Momoe won't let Mantarou leave his room. But Mom promised that when he gets better he's going to make up for all the days he missed at the store. I can't wait for that break!"

Jun and Momoe's sister laughed, which (unsurprisingly, enough) went unnoticed by the rest of the group.

* * *

The phone rang again. Jun answered before Davis could get up.

It was Chizuru Inoue.

She was clearly panicked; sprouting nonsense and speaking gibberish. All Jun understood was that Mantarou had done something and Yolei needed to get home as fast as she possibly could.

Jun delivered the message and Momoe's sister waved goodbye to all her friends, thanked Jun for the food and left with her Digimon partner, who because of the food, had evolved to the polite hawk Jun had first seen him as.

After that, a string of phone calls followed. Matt's girlfriend was needed at some flower shop or something. Matt's brother was needed to tend his exhausted mother. Mrs Kamiya called after, saying that if her son didn't come home and finish his work, she was going to have Miko sleep in his bed.

Jun didn't know what that meant, but it didn't matter because the soccer freak seemed to understand perfectly because he practically dragged his sister and their Digimon out the door, running home as fast as possible. He did have enough courtesy to say "thanks" as he rushed past Jun.

Matt and the quiet kid left together. The quiet kid was young so he needed to be home before it was too dark. Matt had to leave because his father had probably arrived from work and not eaten anything, so he walked the quiet kid home, as supervision.

Jim's brother and the kid with the laptop left last, but most politely.

As the door closed behind them, Jun turned around and saw Davis and Veemon collapsed on the floor side by side, their stomachs full. Meanwhile, Ken Ichijouji and his Digimon were helping each other clear the dishes.

Jun splashed water in Davis and Veemon's face which both woke up the duo and caused Ken Ichijouji and his Digimon to stop and look at them. Jun yelled at Davis to help clean up since Ken Ichijouji and his Digimon were the guests here and they shouldn't be working.

Thankfully, with the combined efforts of Davis and Ken Ichijouji and their Digimon, plus with what Ken Ichijouji and his Digimon had already done, they were finished; the kitchen area and living room area were squeaky clean within the hour.

Before Ken Ichijouji could become the fifth person to apologise for intruding, Jun disappeared into her bedroom, this time determined not to come out until morning.

But as Jun tucked herself in bed, the voices from Davis' room had not subsided. And although she didn't consciously know why, her heart felt heavy.

See, Jun's bed was positioned in her room in a way that she could make out the words from Davis' room if she really concentrated. Now although this counted as eavesdropping, Jun justified it with the fact that she was not only older but also, in charge.

And needless to say, Jun Motomiya did not like what she was hearing.

For neither the DigiDestined boys nor their Digimon partners had stopped talking about the Digital World, or their responsibilities towards it.

Jun ducked her head under her sheets and blocked out the words, trying to pretend she didn't have a brother.

It wasn't something hard to pretend, since that was how Jun felt most of the time.

* * *

_Feedback?_


End file.
